CatDog and the Halloween Scares
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sequel to CatDog Meets TNBC. When CatDog comes to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween, Lock, Shock and Barrel plans to make the day after Halloween "New Bug Day". So to lure Jack and CatDog, they capture Sally by sneaking into Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Will Jack and CatDog save Sally before it's too late? Note: This does NOT take place during the Pumpkin King game.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Guess what? I finally thought of a sequel to CatDog Meets TNBC. In the story, CatDog comes back to Halloween Town to help Jack celebrate Halloween due to them being a freak of nature. But I said too much. Ooh...**

**Cat: What's wrong, Em?**

**Dog: Are you sick? You're sweating.**

**Me: No. It's as hot as a furnace here in Idaho. It's making me weak. But thank goodness for a fan next to the window. Anyway, here's the story's prologue. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay, Dog. Remember Jack's directions he sent us a few months ago before we left?" Cat asked his canine conjoined brother.  
"Got them right here, Cat," Dog said, taking out a piece of paper.  
"Thank goodness the Greasers promised to never come back and cause trouble again," Cat said, putting on his skeleton costume. Dog went as a vampire again. Then Winslow came out of his rat hole said he was staying to hand out candy. So CatDog went to the forest to follow the directions Jack gave them to get to Halloween Town. The instruction were easy to understand. Finally CatDog reached the circle of holiday trees and went to the Halloween door. They went inside the tree and saw the Halloween Town sign. It was still daylight and the Halloween celebration didn't start until the last light of the pumpkin sun. So CatDog went to the town square.  
"CatDog, great to see you again," Jack said.  
"Hello, Jack," Cat said.  
"Is Zero here, Jack?" Dog asked.  
"Yes. He's always here to help celebrate," the Mayor said.  
"Did the Greasers come, too?" Sally asked.  
"Nope. You are safe," Cat said, proudly. Then behind one of the walls, Lock, Shock and Barrel heard everything. They planned to bring Oogie to life and do the same plan one Halloween when he summoned bugs to create "New Bug Day" but make the day come after Halloween. So they went back to their tree house. No one saw the kids because they wore camouflage of black, a Halloween traditional color.  
"So Halloween is pretty much the same as back in the real world, eh?" Cat asked.  
"That's right, Cat," Jack said. "I have the lyrics to our traditional song, 'This is Halloween' on this paper. You sing it with the citizens when I come as my pumpkin scarecrow. Got all that?"  
"Sing with the citizens when you come. Got it, Jack," Dog said.  
"Same here, Jack," Cat said, giving a wink.  
"Excellent, CatDog. You'll do great," the Mayor said.

* * *

**Me: Well, here's the prologue. But there's more to come and there might be something bad coming.**

**Cat: And I have a feeling it won't be pretty. Just like me and Dog's bickering.**

**Dog: I agree, Cat. It will definitely be really bad.**

**Me: Yep. Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bad News

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter one to CatDog and the Halloween Scares. Sorry I took so long to make this I had a lot of stories on my mind like Fairy Land the Next Gen. It happens every time I have an idea.**

**Cat: Well, you're a writer. All writers have to get something out of their mind.**

**Dog: I agree. What's going on, Emilie? You look preoccupied.**

**Me: Well, I had a weird idea for a what if? version of CatDog Meets TNBC. Like what if the whole thing takes place the same time as the movie? That would be weird, but we'll see if it comes. Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

That night was the Halloween celebration and CatDog was in their costumes. And like Jack instructed them, CatDog sang the part when Jack comes by with his Pumpkin King form. They knew it was Jack due to him describing what Jack's Pumpkin King form looking like. Jack grabbed a torch from one of the citizens and swallowed the flames, causing Jack to be engulfed by flames. The he jumped into the fountain and came back out as everyone chanted the final part of the song. Everyone, including CatDog, cheered when the song ended.  
"Great Halloween, everybody," the Mayor said.  
"I believe it was our most horrible yet," Jack said. "Thank you, everyone. Especially you, CatDog."  
"You're welcome, Jack," Cat said.  
"Anything for a friend," Dog said. After the celebration CatDog went to spend the night at Jack's house.

At Lock, Shock and Barrel's tree house, the trio told Oogie Boogie what's going on. That CatDog has returned to help Jack celebrate Halloween.  
"Well, this sounds perfect to celebrate New Bug Day," Oogie said. "I know how to lure Jack and his freak of nature friends. By capturing Sally again."  
"We'll help," Lock said.  
"Yeah. You'll be needing some side kicks," Shock said.  
"And we know what to do to capture Sally now," Barrel said. "We know what she looks like."  
"No. I don't need you! Get out!" Oogie said. "You two are to dumb to be my side kicks!" So he kicked Lock, Shock and Barrel out of the tree house. They realized something. Oogie has betrayed them. So they went to Jack's house to tell Jack and CatDog what's happening. But due to being late at night, the trio had to sleep so Jack can get some sleep.

The next day, Jack and CatDog spotted Lock, Shock and Barrel close to the door. They were pleading.  
"Not you three again!" Cat yelled.  
"Why are you here?" Dog said.  
"This better be good," Jack said.  
"Oogie Boogie is back," Lock said.  
"And he captured Sally," Shock said.  
"He plans to make New Bug Day here again," Barrel said. At first CatDog didn't believe the trio until they said Oogie betrayed them. Finally Jack and CatDog agreed to help the trio destroy Oogie. They went to tell the Mayor.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was chapter one. I think the story will be a little longer than the last. If not, do NOT whine about it. I get writer's block.**

**Cat: Yeah. We don't want any whining here unless it's Dog.**

**Dog: Right. By the way, Emma, that idea you talked about earlier actually sounds interesting. Maybe in the story, Lola will follow us to Halloween Town and help Sally save Santa Clause.**

**Me: Hm. You got a point there, Dog. Still, I'll think about it and see if that story comes. And if it does, I'll make a sequel, taking place during Oogie's Revenge. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Bugs! Bugs Everywhere!

**Me: Well, this is chapter two to CatDog and the Halloween Scares. And after watching the Halloween special to the CatDog show. It a fun episode to watch. So fun I recorded it on our hopper recorder for our satellite cable.**

**Cat: Glad you liked it, Emma. I mean, you love Halloween and it may not be Halloween but it's good to watch it during the summer.**

**Dog: Were you scared to see the vampire ticks that turn you into a vampire when they drink your blood?**

**Me: No I wasn't. I love vampires and I love the legend of Dracula. It's my favorite Halloween legend. But I'm not going to be a vampire for Halloween this year. I'm going as Jack Skellington and I'm hoping to go to Disneyland in California to see the Haunted Mansion Holiday there. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Jack, CatDog and Lock, Shock and Barrel got outside, a bunch of bugs surrounded the town. And it wasn't easy to reach the town hall because there were ticks and Dog was afraid of ticks after what happened that Halloween when Peruvian vampire ticks attacked and turned everyone except Cat into a vampire. Finally the gang headed into the town hall.  
"What? Sally was captured?" the Mayor yelled. "And why are you three here?"  
"Don't worry, Mr. Mayor," Cat said.  
"Oogie Boogie betrayed them," Dog said.  
"Well, I guess I trust them," the Mayor said.  
"Anyway, it seems Halloween Town is going through the same problem a year before I almost took over Christmas," Jack said. "We'll have check the doctor's house to see if he knows what happened."  
"The doctor?" CatDog asked.  
"Dr. Finkelstein, Sally's creator," Jack said. So Jack, CatDog and Oogie Boys went to the Dr. Finkelstein's manor. But when they reached the laboratory, a giant snake was there, choking the doctor.  
"Nice pet you got there, doctor," Cat said, with his usual smile.  
"Yeah. But if I had a snake like that, I wouldn't let it choke me," Dog said.  
"I don't think it's a pet, CatDog," Jack said. "I'll fight it. Soul robber!" Jack pulled out a slimy whip-like weapon. Jack fought the snake until it died. CatDog cheered Jack on. The doctor was relieved to be released from the snake's grip.  
"Thank you so much, Jack," Dr. Finkelstein said. "Who are you two? A cat and a dog together?"  
"My name is Cat," Cat said. "Pleasure to meet you, doctor."  
"And my name is Dog," Dog said. "We came here a few months ago while Cat and I were in the forest."  
"Well, that is very interesting," the doctor said. "Anyway, Jack, you probably know this but Sally has been captured by Oogie Boogie again. And he surrounded the town with tons of bugs to create "New Bug Day" again."  
"Well, it wasn't an accident this time," Lock said.  
"We used Sally as bait," Shock said.  
"To kill Jack and CatDog," Barrel said. The doctor believed the Oogie Boys and let them go with Jack and CatDog on their adventure. Jack went to the cemetery to get Zero. Zero came out of his grave and Jack told Zero to find anything suspicious. Zero nodded and went through the cemetery. Then he spotted the Hanging Tree. He was chased by a bunch of beetles. Jack and CatDog beat all the beetles until none were left.  
"Thank you, Jack. Who are your friends?" the Hanging Tree asked.  
"This is CatDog," Jack said. "They came here a few months ago and came here to celebrate Halloween with us."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Hanging Tree," Cat said.  
"Yes indeed," Dog said. Jack asked the Hanging Tree is he's seen Sally in the cemetery. The tree said he heard Sally yelling for help last night after the Halloween celebration. Then he saw Lock, Shock and Barrel with their bathtub having their trick-or-treat bag. The tub was heading into Oogie Boogie's lair and then the Oogie Boys were soon kicked out. Then a bunch of bugs appeared out of nowhere. So Jack, CatDog and the Oogie Boys went to see where else the bugs are.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was chapter two. Boy, am I a workaholic with writing.**

**Cat: I'll say. You come up with a lot of ideas and write them non-stop.**

**Dog: Especially the story you're working on Microsoft Word. Are you going to add that on here when you're done?**

**Me: Yes. Then I will make a sequel to that story. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Fake Sally!

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to CatDog and the Halloween Scares. Sorry it took so long, I had a LOT on my mind for all my stories. I'd like to thank Taranodongirl1 for following and favoriting my story.**

**Cat: What did she say?**

**Me: She told me to update and that's what I'm doing.**

**Dog: That was nice of her.**

**Me: I know. I love it when people adore my stories. But they can adore other stories, too, because anyone deserves adoring fans, right? Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy. Especially you, Taranodongirl1.**

* * *

CatDog, Jack and the Boogie Boys went around the graveyard to see bugs and skeletons trying to destroy all the tombstones. But Jack fought the enemies with the soul robber. Then Jack spotted the old Burial Chamber he found when Oogie almost took over Halloween Town years ago.  
"Maybe Sally is in there," Jack said.  
"One way to find out," Cat said. So they went to the Burial Chamber but there were ghosts and ghouls inside. Finally the gang reached a room and there stood Sally. Jack gave her a hug but a spider appeared on the ceiling and grabbed her with a spider web. So Jack, CatDog and the Boogie Boys fought the spider until it was defeated. Jack was about to catch Sally when she fell. But then she disappeared.  
"What the heck?" Cat yelled.  
"You fell into my trap and you call yourself the 'Pumpkin King'?" Oogie's shadow asked. "I think you are too foolish to be Pumpkin King."  
"You were impersonating Sally?" Dog yelled.  
"That's low even for you, Oogie Boogie!" Lock said.  
"Where is Sally?" Shock yelled.  
"I can't tell you, my former minions," Oogie said. "It's a secret. BYE NOW!" Then Oogie's shadow disappeared. The gang was confused where Sally could be. So they went back to town for information.

When they reached town, the Clown with a Tear Away Face's unicycle was out of control.  
"What's causing the unicycle to go that fast?" Cat asked.  
"Must some engine like what Oogie's monsters used last time this happened," Barrel said.  
"Jack, do you know how to stop it?" Dog asked.  
"Yes. But we need the doctor," Jack said.  
"Then we'll have to get to the lab," Lock said. So the gang went to Dr. Finkelstein's lab to find the tool to remove the engine on clown's unicycle. The gang reached the clown in the hemlock homestead. Jack removed the engine.  
"Phew! Thank you, Jack," the clown said. "And you two must the ones who helped celebrated Halloween this year. CatDog, right?"  
"Yes that's us," Cat said.  
"Don't wear it out," Dog said.  
"What's going on, clown?" Jack asked.  
"Oogie's monsters are being powered by some kind of crystal," clown said. "It seems they are trying to take over all the holidays."  
"Then we will have to stop them," Cat said. "I have feeling that the monsters might be invading this place." So the gang reached the neighborhood where the Mayor and the vampire brothers live. Dog was excited to see the vampires again despite the vampire tick problem years ago. Then a vampire bat almost hit Dog in the face. It was one of the vampire brothers.  
"This is no time for exercise!" Dog yelled.  
"I don't think they are doing that, Dog," Cat mumbled, gritting his teeth.  
"They seem to be stuck in their bat forms," Jack said. "You have to be careful, CatDog. They are fast and when they ram into your faces, you could get cut from their wings."  
"Well, I can't let my pretty face have a cut," Cat said.  
"Yeah. Or get your costume ripped," Dog said. So the gang went to find the vampire brothers.

* * *

**Me: Well, Taranodongirl1, did you like it? If so, glad you do.**

**Cat: Yes. Emma worked very hard on this while listening to music and then watching TV.**

**Dog: Right. A writer always works hard and that's what Em learned all the years of writing.**

**Me: Yes. That's why I write a lot. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Take Our Town Back

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter four to CatDog and the Halloween Scares. I never knew this story was so popular. So far I have three reviews and sixty views. I like that.**

**Cat: Who knew this story would be the powerful?**

**Dog: Well, our show was really popular years ago until it was cancelled. Many fans were devastated by that.**

**Me: I felt that way because I became a fan with my brother. Thank goodness for reruns on TeeNick. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jack, CatDog and the Boogie Boys found the first vampire brother in the neighborhood. Jack put the vampire inside his coffin. Then he returned to normal.  
"Whew. Thank you, Jack," the first vampire said. "And you must be CatDog, the visitors from the human world."  
"What happened, Mr. Vampire?" Cat asked.  
"Ever since Sally was captured, Oogie caused chaos in Halloween Town," the first vampire said. "Then he turned my brothers and I into vampire bats."  
"Vampire bats! Hi ho diggety!" Dog yelled.  
"Quiet, Dog!" Cat muttered angrily.  
"We'll help you save your brothers," Jack said.  
"After that, we must go to the Mayor's house," Lock said.  
"I agree. I'm a little worried about him," Shock said. So the first vampire gave Jack a piece of the key to the Mayor's house. The gang went around the neighborhood to find the rest of the vampire brothers. But then the cat yowling alarm was heard. It was Oogie Boogie.  
"I wouldn't go there if I were you, Jack," Oogie said. "My minions are out there, attacking anyone in their path."  
"Argh! When we find Oogie, I am SO going to hit him hard!" Cat yelled.  
"Same here, Cat!" Dog yelled. So the gang continued to find the rest of the vampire brothers. It was dangerous because there were tons of minions hiding in trashcans, which attracted Dog. Then the gang sang a song.  
**Citizens: It's time, it's time. Take our town back. Take our town back.  
Mayor: Take our town back, take our town back. We can win.  
Witches: We were deceived and now it's time to set things right. We'll see Oogie fall.  
Corpse Kid and Mummy: Take our town back, take our town back, take our town back.  
Witches: Time to work hard everyone on the job until it is done. Then we'll get back to creepy fun.  
Devil: It's time to battle.  
Vampires: Take our town back, take our town back. Just like you, we'll have our dear place. Now that Jack and CatDog are on the case.  
Harlequin Demon: We were deceived.  
Citizens: All together that and this with all our tricks we'll make things as they were. Jack! CatDog!  
Jack: I don't believe what has happened here.  
Cat: Your town, your home.  
Dog: Your HALLOWEEN!  
Citizens: Hurry now, hurry now. Take our town back, take our town back. La la la. It has begun and we cannot wait. So be on guard and concentrate. Cause when the full moon starts to climb we'll all sing out.  
**"Nice song, Jack," Cat said.  
"Thanks," Jack said. So they went back to the vampire castle to restore the vampire brothers. They said Oogie plans to try and make New Bug Day again by capturing all holiday leaders this time. And to lure Jack, he captured Sally.  
"That's why he took Sally," Cat said, doing a face palm.  
"We can't let that happen again," Jack said when they got outside. "I'll get in trouble."  
"Why?" Dog asked.  
"Jack almost took over Christmas years ago," Lock said.  
"But when the citizens did the presents, they were all macabre," Shock said.  
"And it made a terrible mess of the holiday," Barrel said.  
"Now I'm worried if I ever make another mess of the next holiday, Thanksgiving, I'll get in trouble," Jack said. "If I get in trouble, I'll lose my crown of Pumpkin King." Cat was shocked. He can't let Jack lose his Pumpkin King crown. If that happens, Oogie will take over. So the gang went to the Mayor's house.

* * *

**Me: Interesting, huh? I love that song, "Take Our Town Back". It's one of my favorite songs in the Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge.**

**Cat: I heard the song before. It was the rhythm to "Making Christmas", right?**

**Me: Right.**

**Dog: I think both versions of "Making Christmas" were good. The original, Danny Elfman's demo and Rise Against's version.**

**Me: I agree. Especially the one by Rise Against. I heard of them but I never heard much of their music. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: We'll Meet Again

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter five to CatDog and the Halloween Scares. This might be the last chapter but that's okay the has more chapters than the last one. It had three chapters. Also, I thought of the "what if?" version of CatDog Meets the Nightmare Before Christmas and I decided yes I should.**

**Cat: Good. Make sure to do a sequel.**

**Dog: Yes. Taking place during Oogie's Revenge.**

**Me: I'll do that, too. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

When the gang reached the Mayor's house, they saw that the Mayor himself was trapped in a cage. He was all the way at the top. So the gang went to where the Mayor was. But more of Oogie's baddies appeared out of nowhere, a vampire teddy bear named Trick and a pumpkin jack-in-the-box named Treat and tons of evil skeletons. Jack and his friends fought the monsters until they reached the Mayor. They freed him.  
"Jack, thank goodness you're finally here," the Mayor said.  
"What happened, Mayor?" Jack asked.  
"I was going through the plans for next Halloween when Oogie took me away," the Mayor said.  
"I think the baddies are coming from up on the roof," Lock said.  
"We'll check it out, Mayor," Shock said. "You go somewhere safe before things get ugly and not the good kind."  
"Okay. Thank you so much, Jack and CatDog," the Mayor said. So the gang went to the roof to find the baddies. But when they reached the roof they saw Sally, who looked like she turned against Jack. Jack could tell Sally was evil because she held some kind of creature who looked like it was craving Jack's bones!  
"W-What is t-that c-creature, Jack!" Cat yelled, shaking.  
"That is known as a bone eater," Jack said. "They anything with bones and flesh. And it looks like I'M it's next victim."  
"We can't let that happen!" Dog replied. "I can't believe I'm saying this but we must fight Sally."  
"You're right, Dog," Jack said. "Maybe fighting her will return Sally to normal." So they battled Sally with Lock, Shock and Barrel singing a song with Jack and CatDog.  
**Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Hail to the Pumpkin King, Oogie will never win. When he fights us now, we'll hurt him with a pin.  
Shock: First we brought the master back to take Sally away from Jack, and then he betrayed us and brought bad guys who attack.  
Cat: Oogie is bad and he is nothing but a cad.  
Dog: He brought bad guys who had really gone mad.  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: Hail to the Pumpkin King blow Oogie to smithereens. Punch and kick him all the time and then throw him right into a careen.  
Barrel: Because Mr. Jack Skellington man.  
Shock: Can take Oogie over then.  
Lock: He'll be pleased I do declare.  
All: Oogie Boogie should beware! Wee!  
Lock: Jack is the king, Oogie doesn't stand a chance. We'll give Oogie thanks with a lance.  
Jack: Oogie is evil, think now. He might hurt me with that beast.  
CatDog: If we don't hurry, don't you want Jack to be a bony feast?  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: Hail to the Pumpkin King this is very bad. Oogie has gone insane, he is nothing but a pad.  
Cat: I am tired of his disgrace.  
Dog: So we should pick up the pace.  
Jack: I don't want anyone else in a cage.  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: Oogie will have to face the king's rage! Wee!  
**Sally returned to normal. But the bone eater jumped down and bit Jack's left arm! Cat tried to pull the creature away but it made two terrible cracks in Jack's arm bones. Then the gang heard a voice and saw a bird in the sky.  
"Leave him alone, you monster!" the bird yelled and hit the bone eater, making it flee.  
"Lola! I didn't know you were coming," Dog said.  
"Winslow told me you went here but you two were gone more than he thought," Lola said. "Who is that skeleton? He's unbelievable."  
"His name is Jack Skellington," Cat said. "He's a friend. We met him a few months ago."  
"Jack, you're arm. It's broken," Sally said. "Maybe the doctor can help."  
"I don't know about that, Sally," Jack said, sounding worried. "It looks really serious." So the gang went to Dr. Finkelstein's lab to check on Jack's arm. The doctor said the crack is bad but he'll repair it. It could take a few minutes. So the rest of the gang waited and Jack's arm was restored but he had to have a bandage because Jack's arm wasn't healed completely. Jack was relieved and knew he can still use the soul robber. The gang went back to the town square for any information. The corpse kid said he saw Oogie heading inside the old well with several bags. So the gang went inside the old well.  
"This place gives the creeps," Cat said.  
"This is where Oogie once was when captured the holiday leaders last time," Sally said. "I'll set the leaders free while you go after Oogie. Meet me at the town hall."  
"OK. Good luck, Sally," Jack said.  
"And be careful," Lola said. So the gang went to where Jack fought Oogie years ago when Oogie almost became the Seven Holidays King. But when the gang reached there, there was no sign of Oogie. The roulette was broken and the casino lights were as dim as Lube's brain. And there were tons of spider webs. So the gang went back to town to tell Sally what happened. She said the Mayor went to return the holiday leaders back to their worlds.  
"So you didn't find Oogie there?" Sally asked.  
"That's right," Jack said. "I have a feeling he might be heading to Christmas Town."  
"Then we'll have to go there to see what's happening," Cat said.  
"It won't be easy, CatDog," Jack said. "The Hinterlands are dangerous and are like a maze."  
"And if you go the wrong way, you'll end up back at the entrance," Lock said.  
"But if the Mayor is still there, maybe he'll help," Shock said.  
"Or maybe Zero can help," Dog said. So the gang went to the graveyard to Zero's grave. Jack told Zero to find Oogie in the Hinterlands. Zero nodded and went with the gang to the Hinterlands. CatDog saw what Jack meant when he said the Hinterlands was like a maze. But thanks to Zero's glowing nose, the gang was able to reach the seven holiday doors. Zero saw that Oogie was already in Christmas Town. So the gang went there. The town was full of smoke and tons of evil baddies. So the gang sang this song.  
**Jack: Oh no! Oh no! There's trouble everywhere!  
Cat: Oh no! There's smoke clouds in the air!  
Dog: Oh no! We have to help them! You guys they wouldn't dare! Oh no!  
Lola: Oh no! Oh no! There's something very wrong! Oh no!  
Lock: These things, they don't belong! Oh no!  
Shock: The streets are lined with little creatures crying!  
Barrel: All must be hiding Christmas spirit! It's subsiding! Oh no! Oh no!  
Sally: The joyous decorations they melting through the fire.  
Jack: No doubt the work of Oogie Boogie! Drat that no good liar!  
Cat: There's fear in every window! Oh, I can't believe my eyes!  
Dog: And in my bones I feel the urge to cut him down to size!  
Lola: And there! Oh no! His monsters have control! Look out!  
Lock: It chills me to my soul! No more!  
Shock: They're gathering the presents to ignite them!  
Barrel: Do they know who they are for? Oh no!  
Sally: Oh no! He's here!  
Jack: It's all part of his plan! The nerve!  
Cat: He's really gone too far this time!  
Dog: It's up to us to put a stop to this!  
Lola: Now is our chance! We cannot miss this!  
Lock: This town is counting on us!  
Shock: So we must take charge and let them know!  
Barrel: The time is now for them to go for starting such a mess! Oh no!  
Sally: Oh no! What now? The peaceful town is ruined.  
Jack: And look, the Christmas tree is there! Attacked!  
Cat: By someone. I tell you, we'll pay for their outlandish rude behavior.  
Dog: *Sigh* Oh no!  
Lola: The cheerfulness is missing and the wonder isn't here.  
Lock: And in their place there seems to be a paralyzing fear.  
Barrel: Instead of songs, we can hear screaming in the air.  
Sally: The stench of Oogie Boogie's absolutely everywhere.  
Jack: The ghosts! The ghouls! They're everywhere and all around!  
Cat: I never felt so sad before.  
Dog: This happy place in front of us is being trashed so greedily, so greedily.  
Lola: It's tragic, oh it's tragic.  
Lock: We can't stand to watch it burn.  
Shock: We've got to save the Christmas Town!  
Barrel: And cease these monsters we have found!  
All: THIS MUST STOP!  
**The gang reached where Zero followed Oogie's scent to find Oogie. He was at the X-Mas junction. Then up at a pole, Santa Clause was caught on a rope.  
"Santa Clause!" Cat replied.  
"We have to save him, Jack," Lola said. "But how?"  
"I we have to change those train tracks," Jack said. "If the train comes, it will cut the rope."  
"Then we must hurry!" Dog said. So they destroyed the train before it could cut the rope. Jack told Santa Clause (Or as he and the citizens call him, Sandy Claws) about CatDog. Sandy said CatDog was on his nice list. But then Oogie got away with Sandy's sleigh. Then the Mayor came with Jack's coffin sleigh from the Christmas fiasco. One of Sandy's elves said he set up a trap that should activate while Oogie is flying. So the gang followed Oogie and saw that the trap activated and Oogie fell into a pile of holiday trash.  
"What's going on?" Cat asked when he saw a bunch of bugs.  
"It looks like he's absorbing the bugs down there," Jack said.  
"We have to stop him," Dog said.  
"Mr. Claws, you go back to town," Sally said. "It's much safer there."  
"OK. Meet me back there, Jack," Sandy said. Jack nodded and ran to Oogie to start the final battle. But after some damage, Oogie got bigger and was connected to the ground. Then Oogie pinned Jack to the ground and the broken bone in Jack's arm was completely damaged to the point of breaking in half from the hand to the elbow area! Jack was unconscious. CatDog began to get worried and then got mad at Oogie and fought him until his sack ran out of bugs. Sally checked an undead pulse on Jack's other arm which was still attached. But there was no pulse and Jack couldn't breathe even though he was a skeleton. Sally was crying.  
"Jack, please. Don't...die on...me now," Sally sobbed.  
"Jack? I can't believe this," Cat sniffled.  
"This...is terrible..." Dog said.  
"We must see if the doctor will help," Lola said.  
"First, we must get help from Sandy Claws," Lock said. So the gang went to Sandy's house for help. Now even Santa was mourning for Jack but knew what to do for Jack. He told Sally to give him Jack's arm which Sally did. Sandy put Jack's arm in place.  
"What are you doing, Santa?" Cat asked.  
"I have the ability to heal so I'll be able to bring Jack back to normal," Sandy said.  
"I hope it works," Sally said holding Jack's still attached hand. Then Sandy blew snowflakes in Jack's face and Jack's arm was restored. But Sally still couldn't feel or hear a pulse. Sally started to cry and lay her head on Jack's chest. Then Sally heard murmuring.  
"Sally, please, don't cry," a voice said.  
"Jack?" Sally asked and lifted her head.  
"Yes. It's me," Jack said and gave Sally a hug.  
"Jack, you're alive," Cat said.  
"It's good you back to normal Jack," Dog said.  
"I guess it's time for us to go back to Nearberg," Lola said. "But don't worry, we'll come back someday, Jack. We promise." So CatDog and Lola said goodbye to everyone in town, including Lock, Shock and Barrel, who were now good. Then Sally went to the graveyard. Before CatDog and Lola could get home, they saw Sally on top of Spiral Hill and Jack was on the bottom, singing a song to her.  
**Jack: My dearest friend, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars.  
Jack and Sally: And sit together, now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be.  
**They kissed under the full moon. CatDog and Lola were touched by this then went home.

* * *

**Me: Wow, that was really touching. It even made ME cry at the part of Jack dying.**

**Cat: Yes. *Sniffles* I cried, too.**

**Dog: *Sniffles* Me, too.**

**Me: Well, that's the end for now. I'm still having the idea of a "What If?" version of this series. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
